A Thorns Kiss
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Sequel to As Red As Black. Takes place in the second semester. A long hidden secret escapes and wreaks havoc. And can a common mistake end fatally?
1. Sweet Beginnings

Please bear with me. This story was written a while ago and I know it's ultimately simple and very corny but I hope you can sift through it and enjoy anyway. ;)

_Midnight. How wonderful. I can't wait._

Rebecca Bitters thought as she made her way to the dungeons. Rebecca, currently the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was excited about a surprise awaiting her in another teacher's office. Last semester she fell in love with the Potions Master, Severus Snape. Their dark pasts brought them together until their black hearts opened up to each other's deep red love. Finally the Christmas holidays had arrived so Severus and Rebecca intended to spend time together and really enjoy each other's company without the hustle and bustle of regular school life.

With excitement running through her veins, Rebecca reached the heavy oak door and gently knocked.

Severus crossed the room quickly. "Close your eyes." He called through the door. In response, a muffled giggling came from the other side. With a smile spreading across his face, which seemed much younger and relaxed than it had in previous years, he pulled open the door and took Rebecca's outstretched hand and led her over to the bed. "Sit down."

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

Severus didn't answer. Instead, he whipped out his wand, uttered a spell quietly, and then gently pulled Rebecca's hand away from her eyes.

"Oh my…" Rebecca looked around the room where over two hundred live bats were fluttering around the ceiling. Fifty candles were lit and were floating around the bats. Glittering spider webs were draped delicately and artistically on the ceiling beams. "Severus, it's…it's beautiful." She breathed finally.

Severus sat down beside her on the bed. "You really like it?"

"Yes." She beamed at him. "It's wonderful. Thank you, Severus." She gently took his hand and rubbed it as she stared transfixed at the ceiling, lost in the magical world that the room had become.

After a moment, Severus caught Rebecca's attention again. "Becky?"

"Mmm?"

"I was hoping you'd help me brew a new potion. It's extremely complicated and needs two people to work on it."

"Severus, I'd love to." Rebecca pulled him off the bed at once and led him to the cauldron in the corner. "Where do we start?"

They spent hours together mixing, brewing, and chatting. Once the potion was quietly simmering in the cauldron, Severus and Rebecca shared stories and memories. Of course, most of their memories had been jammed at the back of their minds in attempts to forget them. Other memories, however, sparked chuckles or smiles from both of them. Moments like that were rare and highly prized.

Soon they noticed waves of tiredness spreading over them. Severus looked over at the wall clock after Rebecca had let out a sudden yawn.

"Rebecca… it's four in the morning! I'm sorry I kept you so late."

"Is it really? I hadn't noticed. Don't worry," she added at her companion's queer expression, "I enjoyed every bit of it." She smiled warmly at him who couldn't help but smile back at her soft face.

Rebecca stood up and put away the empty ingredient jars and turned back to the cauldron which was so shimmering with gold flecks which reflected on her face and danced on the dungeon walls.

"Becky, before you go…"

"Yes?" Rebecca waited expectantly to hear what Severus seemed so anxious to say.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked with confusion.

"For bringing joy into my life."

Rebecca, a rather annoying lump rising in her throat, looked up at Severus' eyes while blinking back tears. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Severus leaned down slightly and softly kissed her neck. "No, thank you." Rebecca mumbled into his hair while the sweet aroma of various potions drifted around her.

A few days later, Severus was tidying his classroom which was in disarray from the last few classes before school dismissed for the holidays. As he directed a book back onto the bookshelf with his wand, his eyes glanced at the title: _Curses: From Creation to Solution._

_Hmm… I wonder if Becky's curse is in here._ Severus grabbed the book from mid-air and opened to the index. Rebecca had never told him the name of the curse but she did tell him the name of the anti-symptoms potion. Skipping to the letter C, Severus skimmed the page until he came across Crutiotis then he turned to the appropriate page. Intrigued, he sat down on a nearby chair and read the entry.

"_Crutiotis: Relieves lasting symptoms from an ill-cast Crucio curse._

_Those who have been hit by a weak form of the Crucio curse need to stay relaxed and stress-free. Fatigue and worry can result in physical weakness, lack of concentration, mental and/or physical deterioration. Will result in death if not treated promptly._

_This potion is highly complicated and must be taken immediately when symptoms arise. Victims must be aware that this form of curse is highly…"_

After finishing the entry, Severus placed the book on the bookshelf. Unbeknownst to him, however, there was another entry that he failed to read. Believing himself to be fully educated on Rebecca's condition, Severus thought he knew how to help keep her well. Though glad he was now informed, he still sighed heavily.

_That's interesting… poor girl. Well, there's nothing for it. I'll have to watch out for myself as well._


	2. A Pleasent Surprise

The next few days saw Snape busy brewing a potion. In fact he was too busy to spend much time with Bitters. Day and night he was locked in his office mixing, stirring, and reading the potion recipe over and over to make sure eh didn't miss anything. That particular potion was the most complicated and exhausting one he had ever attempted to make. Anytime Snape did have a free moment he would spend it sleeping, usually in his leather chair with the potion book resting on his chest. That was how Bitters found him one afternoon.

She had knocked on his door but there was no answer so she walked in and found him knocked out. The cauldron was steaming in the corner.

"Severus." She gently called to him. No answer. "Severus, are you alright?" Worry began mounting inside her. She gently shook him.

"What? Huh?" He jumped up with a start. "Oh, it's you…"

"Severus, is there anything wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh yes. I'm just tired, that's all. No matter." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Are you positive? You haven't come to see me lately and you're never around."

"Yes. I know. I've just been very busy."

"Busy? But it's holidays. What are you doing? And what's in the cauldron?" Curiosity began to replace her concern.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Severus slowly moved to block the cauldron from her sight.

"Nothing? What's going on?" She gave him a quizzical stare.

"Oh, just, you know, preparing for next semester's classes."

Rebecca stared at him, presuming it was something for her. "Alright then," She conceded, "As long as you're fine." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "When will you be done? I'm dying to see you again."

"Soon. I'll come visit you when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay." She backed out of the room, the quizzical stare back in place.

Severus sighed heavily and turned to check on the potion which is bubbling and spurting all over the place. He picked up the book that fell on the floor and slid, thankfully, out of sight under the bed.

"Hmm… one more day left. I must let it sit and cool down." He took the cauldron off the fire and placed it on the bench then yawned as he put the fire out with his wand.

Sitting back in his chair, he closed his eyes and thought about Rebecca. Even those few days away from her had been hard to bear. Soon, however, he fell asleep again. His whole body was aching from the effort of making the potion. Quickly he drifted into a deep sleep and didn't wake up until extremely late the next day.

………….

_Knock. Knock. _

Rebecca jumped up, startled. No one had come to her door since the end of the year. _Severus? _She ran to the door and flung it open like an overexcited school child.

"Severus!" She ran into his arms. "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you!"

"I've only been gone four days." He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I know…but it seemed longer."

"So, now that I'm here what do you want to do?"

"Let's go for a walk." Rebecca grabbed her cloak from the hook by the door and lead Severus down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked, curious at her determined walk.

"Somewhere." She replied mysteriously.

They walked silently down the darkened corridors and descended the stairs to the Entrance Hall. It was 11 o clock so they didn't come across anyone on there way. Rebecca lead Severus out the front door into the grounds. She then headed towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Rebecca, why are we going into the forest?" Severus asked.

"We're not." She said no more and left him pleasantly baffled.

Rebecca walked around the edge of the forest until the trees opened up to a small, secret spot where the bushes were decorated with fluttering fairies. A bench sat in the middle of the clearing. Severus noticed that two brooms were resting on the bench and behind it was a fountain that seemed to be spurting champagne.

"Merlin…" Severus breathed. "Did you do this?" He looked around, taking in the beauty of it all.

"Yes. It's been waiting for you." She watched his face as he looked from one spot to another.

"I love it." He smiled at Rebecca who grabbed his hand eagerly and pulled him over to the bench.

"Sit down." She whipped out her wand and summoned two champagne flutes. Walking to the fountain, she filled them up and handed one to Severus. "I thought we could go for a little fly." Rebecca explained as she noticed Severus looking in the direction of the brooms.

"Brilliant idea." They sipped their champagne in silence, staring up at the full moon. Then suddenly Severus jumped up and pulled Rebecca over to the brooms. "Come on, let's go." He was eager to feel the wind in his face and get away from the school grounds. So they mounted and soared up into the night, side by side. "Where to?" He asked as they cleared the trees.

"No where in particular." Rebecca answered, though she subtley lead him over trees, lakes, valleys, and even the ocean. They flew together for hours until dawn began to break. Rebecca then indicated for Severus to follow her down to the land. They dismounted on a quiet hill. Arm in arm they watched the sun rise until the sun began to blind their eyes and their stomachs grumbled with hunger.

"Don't worry. There's a sea side café just over the hill." Rebecca assured her companion. They remounted and flew to the café. After ordering coffee and croissants, Severus turned to Rebecca.

"Becky, that was the most spectacular night I have ever had." He told her in all seriousness.

"You really enjoyed it?"

"Of course." He smiled at her.

"Me too." She smiled back, glad she had made him happy.

After enjoying a peaceful breakfast, they flew back to Hogwarts. On the way, Severus showed off his flying skills. He looped, circled, and flew upside down all around Rebecca. She laughed heartily at his clever stunts.

"I never knew you were such a good flyer, Severus!"

"I have hidden talents, Ms. Bitters!" He teasingly replied. Rebecca chuckled in reply, her heart and mind as light as a feather.

Severus laughed himself, the first time for a long time. _Laughter certainly is contagious…_ He thought as he looked at Rebecca and found that his heart leapt just as a tree had to leap out of his way when he nearly flew into it. Rebecca laughed some more as she noticed he was not paying attention. Severus had been too busy watching Rebecca laugh, her eyes lighting up while the wind gently blew her hair around her face.

Soon, they arrived back at Hogwarts, having taken a shorter route back.

"Thank you for the lovely night, Rebecca." Severus said as he dismounted on the Hogwarts lawn.

"My pleasure, Severus. But you have to top that now!" She teased.

"I most certainly do. Tomorrow night, be ready." He replied. The two then smiled at each other and parted ways to catch some much needed sleep.

………….

A/N: Gosh, I can't believe how simply written this is… Though, it is 2 years old. Lol. I really do hope you are enjoying it though. Sorry if some things seem oddly written, as I type this up from a notebook I'm changing it from present to past tense. The present bugged me too much. J

Please check out the story my friend and I are writing, Where You Least Expect It, under peanutilover. It'll be a very long story but a nice light humorous one, which is written considerably better than this story. Please review both stories. I thrive on reviews! Drop me a line! Thanks for reading!


	3. Severus Reciprocates

The next night, Snape locked his office door and headed up the stairs to the third floor. He turned right and knocked gently on Bitters' office door. After a few seconds she opened the door, dressed in her best outfit just as Snape had told her. She beamed at him and shut the door behind her. As she took his outstretched arm, her dress sleeves slid up her arms.

"You look splendid Becky." Severus commented as he took in her glittering black strapless dress under her cloak.

"Thank you Severus."

They walked down the steps, across the Entrance Hall, and out the front door. Severus led Rebecca down the front lawn and out the Hogwarts gates.

"Severus, where on earth are we going?"

"You'll see."

He took her down the road and then turned left into a country lane. They walked for about ten minutes before Snape stopped outside a small run down cabin.

"Severus, what is this?"

"Shh." He opened the door for her so she could step inside. The moonlight cast shadows on the old table and chair, then only pieces of furniture in the one room cabin.

"But Severus-"

"Follow me." Snape walked across the dusty floor and opened the back door which squeaked. "Go on." He waved a hand towards the door.

Rebecca slid past him and into the backyard. She immediately inhaled sharply and found herself lost for words. Severus beamed at her shocked face.

The backyard was decorated with black and red roses intertwined on the picket fence bordering the yard. A trio of ghosts floated in the corner, warming up their instruments. Bats flew overhead and owls hooted softly from the tree branches. Sleek black and red spiders scuttled on top of the fence. A table sat under a gleaming canopy of spider webs in the opposite corner and a long table made of bones and covered with appetizers and red wine stood near it. A shiny wooden dance floor perched on the grass in front of the ghost band. Green mist floated majestically through the air and fog drifted across the dew filled yard.

Rebecca felt her eyes filling with tears of happiness and quickly blinked the back. "It's…How…You…What…" She could not get any words out but just continued to take in all the wonderful things that Snape set up for her.

"Shall we?" Severus extended his hand and helped Rebecca down the back steps. He led her over to the table and pulled out a chair. Rebecca noted that it had an almost invisible silver material draped over the back. A ghost waiter appeared from nowhere and poured some wine. Snape lifted his glass. "To us."

Rebecca lifted her own, licked her dry lips, and uttered quietly, "To us."

After a sip she found her voice. "Severus this is absolutely amazing. You've gone to so much trouble. It's more than I would ever have expected. How did you organize it all?"

"Oh, it was simple. But thank you for liking it."

"I don't like it. I love it." She gazed into his glistening eyes.

Snape stood up and walked over to her side. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

As Severus led her to the dance floor the ghosts started to play a fast paced tune.

"Severus, what-" She was cut off as Snape grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

They danced as one. They danced the tango. Snape led Bitters and danced like a professional. He spun her then pulled her close to him before releasing her so she could spin freely. Rebecca turned and spun towards Severus, who caught her and dipped her. They continued to dance, letting their inner beings out, until the music ended and the ghosts began to play a quiet, romantic song. As the two started to waltz, Rebecca commented on Severus' abilities.

"Severus, that was amazing. I've never danced like that before. How did you learn to dance so well?"

"I used to take dance lessons when I had nothing else to do. But I've never had a chance to dance with anyone before." He replied modestly. "But you're a great dancer too. You never missed a step."

"Well, I'm a good follower." She giggled.

They waltzed from one side of the floor to the other and back again. Rebecca rested her head on Severus' chest and allowed him to lead her. She closed her eyes, let her body relax, and went with the flow.

Severus gently swayed on the spot to the music, breathing in the sweet smell of Rebecca's hair. The music floated around him and he felt like he was dancing in the clouds.

The music slowed even more and then stopped. Rebecca opened her eyes and looked at Severus. As they gazed deeply into each others face, spellbound, they felt a strong connection. True love.

Severus took Rebecca's head in his hand. She closed her eyes and let him stroke her cheek with his soft hand. When she opened her eyes, he was leaning down to kiss her.

With a gasp she quickly turned away from him, a single tear finding its way down her cheek.

"Becky, are you alright?" Severus asked gently, concern filling his eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just can't." She walked over to the garden bench and sat down, tears now rolling down her face. She didn't bother to hide them but instead sat softly weeping. "I…I should have told you. I've wanted to so many times but I just couldn't. I guess I just didn't want to admit that it's true. That it's real." As she spoke, Severus walked across the grass and sat down next to her. "I know it was wrong of me. You've been so wonderful, so caring, I just couldn't help it. I couldn't help falling in love with you. But I shouldn't have. I knew I could never… that I wouldn't ever be able to, to be with anyone. I'm so sorry." She trailed off and Snape gently wiped her tears away.

"Becky, don't worry. I-" But he was cut off by Rebecca trying to explain.

"No, Severus. I have to tell you. My curse, it's… I can't… you shouldn't ki-"

"Becky, shh. It's alright. I know." He comforted.

"You can't…wait, you know? How can you know?"

"I read all about your curse in an advanced potions book."

"So then… but you don't understand – "

"I do understand. It's okay, don't worry."

"But you would have to- oh-" Rebecca stopped as she realized why Severus had been busy for so long and had been so tired last week.

"Yes. I did make the potion. Last week." Severus finished for her.

"So, you're fine?"

"Yes."

"You… you promise?"

"I promise."

Becky started to cry again. This time, however, they were silent tears of relief. She knew then that she wouldn't have to worry and everything would be alright.

"Shh." Severus took her head in his hands once again and held Rebecca to his shoulder.

"How did you manage to make the potion? It's the hardest one I've ever seen." She asked after she wiped the last of her tears away.

"Rebecca, you continue to be surprised at my abilities. I'm extremely talented you know." Snape teased. "But it was hard." He finally admitted.

"And you did it for me. Thank you." Rebecca whispered.

"Becky." Rebecca lifted her head. "You know I'd do anything for you. Anything at all." His voice was as soft as a butterfly's breath and melted Rebecca's heart. A single tear made it's way down her cheek. Severus lifted a finger and gently wiped it. "May I?"

Rebecca closed her eyes and allowed Severus' soft lips to touch hers. A strong magical force flowed between them. Neither of them wanted the moment to end but, alas, it did. As they broke apart, their eyes sparkled with unrestrained emotion. The two turned from each other and gazed up at the full moon, their fingers clasped tightly over each others.

Severus and Rebecca sat in silence for ages before Severus led Becky to the buffet table where they picked at the food.

"Becky, shall we leave?" Snape raised his wand.

Rebecca, reading his mind, replied, "Yes. Lets."

So Snape produced a broom and helped Bitters onto it. He sat next to her, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. They took off into the night, flying up towards the moon.

……………….

A/N: I've realized how simplistic this is written. So sorry, but please review anyway. If you can hold on, the third story (a trequel?) gets a lot better (though it currently has no middle. Heh.) Also, forgive me my long descriptions of everything. Some like it, some don't. I know I don't like long descriptions. Don't know why I wrote it. Lol. Anywho, have a good day all and please review.


	4. Unexpected Changes

**Unexpected Changes**

The beginning of the new semester rolled around too fast for the students and the teachers. Bitters and Snape were annoyed that they had to return to teaching and give up their hours of leisure together. The school was once more filled with students dashing here and there; there'd be no more peace for the teachers for about six months.

Before Snape and Bitters began their classes, however, a question arose that they had to discuss.

"Severus, what happens now that we're back working?" Bitters asked as they had their last meal together in her office.

"I don't know. I'm sure we can spend time together on the weekends."

"I know but how do we act around other teachers?"

"Oh, well, maybe we should hide it. It would only be trouble otherwise."

"Yes. I suppose you're right. Plus, that means I can still…"

"Still what?" Snape asked, curious.

"Well…have fun with you." She smiled mischievously. "Wait until I get you back for blaming your missing frog spleens on me!"

Snape laughed knowing that he'd enjoy the fights just as much as her.

…………….

Once school started, Bitters and Snape went back to their old routines. Snape's first class went smoothly enough.

"Class, you have one term left to smarten up and think straight before your end of year tests."

The class groaned but Snape continued.

"This semester you will buckle down and work. No excuses. I want a ten page report on what you learned last term by Friday and it better be thorough or you'll do it again. Now, today you will be making a healing potion by yourselves. I want to know how much you remember so I can see what I have to cover again- which will probably be everything." He turned and sat down at his desk. "And no books!" He added as students started opening their textbooks and notes.

After another verbal protest, the class gathered their ingredients and piled them onto the long desks while grumbling under their breath. Potions started to bubble and froth around the room.

"This is ridiculous. A ten page report!" Ron complained to Harry.

"I know. And I don't remember the first thing about healing potions." Harry replied with a sigh.

"Well, it's your own fault you don't pay attention." Hermione scolded them, her potion the right color and consistency already.

"But Hermione, it's _ten_ pages!" Ron retorted. "That's more than Snape's ever asked us for!"

"Well, I think he's right. How else can he make sure you listen to him? It'll be good for you." Hermione shot them a dark look, effectively silencing their complaints. "You should be grateful he's given us a week to do it."

Snape walked around the room peering over student's shoulders. He reached Neville who, for once, was doing quite good. Before Snape could even speak, however, Neville let out a squeak and dropped a vile of lacewings into his potion, making it explode in Snape's face.

"Neville, you never learn." Snape growled while magicking the potion off his face. "Get it through your thick skull- watch what you're doing! Detention for the rest of the week, no replacement ingredients off anyone, sixty points from Gryffindor, and I want a twenty page report on why you perform miserably in my class to be turned in on Wednesday." He stomped off to check Malfoy's potion, hoping it would raise his spirits. However, Crabbe's potion was spurting everywhere and some dropped into Malfoy's cauldron causing it to turn red instead of yellow. "Malfoy, one point from Slytherin."

The class turned as one to gawk at Snape.

"Sir? A point _from_ Slytherin?" Malfoy asked, completely in shock.

"Yes. If you're stupid enough to hang around these idiots then you should be taught a lesson." Snape replied, distaste evident in his voice.

The dismissal bell rang ten minutes later. Everyone scrambled out of the room, complaining about Snape's vindictive mood.

"Great. We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts next." Harry groaned.

"From one tyrant to another…." Ron agreed.

"You never give them a chance, do you?" Hermione asked, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Hermione, maybe you should go join their legion of the undead." Ron sniggered.

"Oh be quiet."

The trio reached Bitters' classroom and entered cautiously. Most of the students were already there so Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to take the spare seats at the front of the class. They only had to wait a minute before Professor Bitters entered from her office.

"Good morning class. Please open your books to page 205. Today we are going to cover protection against the Crucio curse. Can anyone tell me what is the best way to protect yourself?"

No one spoke up. The entire class was too shocked to speak. Professor Bitters had never been that polite and cheerful before.

Ron leaned over Harry to whisper to Hermione. "You've got to admit something is seriously wrong."

"Well maybe not so much wrong as right." Hermione vaguely replied.

Ron frowned. "What?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley." Professor Bitters had walked over to his desk.

With a gulp, Ron answered, "Yes, Professor?"

"Do you have something to share with the class?"

Ron was sure that no matter how pleasant she sounded, nothing good could possibly come out of this encounter. "Um, no. Not as such."

"Pity." Bitters looked up at the class. "Doesn't anyone have anything to say?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The best way to protect yourself is to make the Crutigone potion prior to encountering people that might curse you."

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor."

Malfoy, who had DADA with the trio, was shocked. Bitters never gave points to anyone. If anything, she'd take them away. "Excuse me Professor."

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Why are you awarding points?"

"Because Miss Granger answered the question correctly."

"But you never give out points." Malfoy persisted.

"Well, maybe it's about time I did."

"Yes, but-"

"Do you have a problem with my teaching methods, Malfoy?" Bitters was slowly becoming agitated.

"No, Professor. I just thought-"

"Are you teaching this class, Malfoy?" Bitters' old sneer had returned.

"No…" Malfoy decided to give up trying.

"Then maybe you should learn that you are the student and I am the teacher, therefore, I can give points or take points as I please. Listen to this, Malfoy- ten points from Slytherin for telling me how to run this class." With that, Bitters turned to write on the board.

Malfoy scowled at her back and quietly relayed to Crabbe and Goyle what he wished he could do to her.

Meanwhile, Ron ducked underneath his desk to hide his red ears and his muffled laugh. He soon collected himself and straightened up. "Oh it's too much. Too much! Malfoy losing points from Snape and now from Bitters. I don't think this day could get any better!" He quickly covered his mouth as more chuckles erupted.

"Just look at Malfoy, he looks murderous!" Harry smiled. "Bitters has never taken points from Slytherin before. It's her favorite house." Harry couldn't fathom it.

"It's great!" Ron replied. "And I even escaped punishment!"

"Oh, you two." Hermione looked at them in exasperation.

"Come on, Hermione. You gotta admit it's hilarious."

Hermione didn't reply to Ron but couldn't help grinning in response. After all, Malfoy never missed an opportunity to be cruel to her.

The class soon quieted down from their discussion on the subject as Bitters turned to conduct the rest of the class.

Nearly an hour later, the bell rang and the students dashed to the Great Hall for lunch.

Bitters smiled to herself as she tidied up her classroom. _This is going to be great. Snape will be furious when he finds out Slytherin's points are gradually decreasing. Brilliant, Becky._ With a last look at her classroom, she mad her way to Snape's office for lunch.

* * *

**Man, it's been ages since I've updated this. Sorry folks! I hope you are still enjoying it.**


	5. Upsetting the Dust

**Upsetting the Dust**

"Harry this is weird. What on earth do you think is going on with Bitters and Snape?"

"I dunno, Ron. It's spooky though."

Hermione interrupted the boys' musings. "So because Bitters is happy for once, you have to complain and wish she was her old mean self?" Hermione frowned. "I don't understand you two. You find fault with everything."

Ron, feeling slighted, spoke up. "It's not as if we don't like her being nice. It's just that it's really strange."

"Yeah, we're not used to it. And Snape…" Harry shuddered thinking of the report.

Hermione ignored them and pulled out parchment and quill.

Watching her, Harry asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm starting my report and if you two had any sense in you, you'd do the same." Hermione, however, wasn't really concentrating on her report. She hadn't admitted it, but she was just as intrigued by Snape and Bitters as her friends were. She wondered if they had gotten together, if they had become friends and were acting different because of it. _Hm… I wonder…_

…………………_.._

When Bitters stepped inside Snape's office, she noticed it was empty. With a slight feeling of glee, she decided to see what kind of trouble she could cause. Walking over to his shelves, she immediately spotted a small bottle of crushed ladybug wings. Well, that was no fun.

Moving her gaze over the shelf, she could only find various ingredients. Just before she was about to give up and sit down in a chair to wait, she spotted a tiny metal box in the shape of a heart. Being so small, she had nearly overlooked it. A small lock was attached to the front of it. Slowly, Bitters picked it up and took her wand out.

"Alohomora."

The box creaked open as if it hadn't been used for many years. Inside, a single lock of auburn hair rested on some cotton wool. Completely confused, Bitters closed the lid and turned the box upside down. On the bottom, in Snape's handwriting, were the words "Rest in Peace, Lily."

For a moment, Bitters didn't know what to think. The first thing she thought was that Snape was such a sweetheart, keeping that for so many years. But her kind thoughts soon turned to annoyance.

_But he loves me now. Lily is a thing of the past and she never truly loved him anyway. Why has he kept this?_

Convinced Snape should have gotten rid of it once he fell in love with her, Bitters threw the box down and stormed out of the room, blinking back tears.

……………….

_Finally, I'm free to have lunch… What a day._ Snape was heading to his office after supervising Neville as he cleaned up his mess. He stifled a yawn. First days back were always tiresome.

The first thing Snape noticed when he opened the door was the heart box lying on its side on the stone floor. As he picked the box up, Snape wondered what it could possibly be doing there. The box had sat on that shelf for years, even the dust had decided to take up permanent residence on it. He quickly opened it to see if the lock of hair was still there.

When his fingers gently closed around it, he sighed in relief. Holding it against his cheek, he reminisced about when he was a teenage and thought the world was his. Suddenly, the memory of Lily running of with James flashed in his mind before he settled on his last memory of her: when she had died and he stood over her grave realizing there was nothing more he could do.

With his heart heavy, Snape walked over to his armchair and sat down. "Lily, my dearest Lily. I'm so sorry."

…………….

Between classes, Bitters headed to the library to get a book for the next day's lessons. At the same time, Snape was coming from the other direction. He saw right through her and since Bitters wasn't paying attention either, they collided into each other.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Watch it!"

"Oh, Snape." Bitters calmed down and greeted him in a professional tone.

"Rebecca!" Snape was relieved to see a friendly face.

"How are you?" Bitters asked as if she really didn't care whether he was fine or not.

"Oh, not too good. How are you?" Snape asked with more kindness than Bitters had mustered.

"Fine, thank you for asking." And with that she lifted her chin and continued on her way.

With a frown, Snape thought she must have been acting so odd in order to keep their relationship a secret. He walked on back to his office, trying to keep his mind away from depressing thoughts.

…………….

But as the days and weeks passed, Bitters remained cold towards Snape. The two had planned on spending weekends together but lately whenever Snape wanted to see her, Bitters told him she was too busy. She couldn't have been any busier than he was and he was at least making an effort.

As the weeks rolled on, the intensity of Snape's worrying increased. Bitters' acting was going to far; he missed his Becky.

One Thursday at lunchtime, Snape decided it was about time he found out what was going on. He skipped his lunch to find Bitters.

She was in her office, eating a sandwich at her desk. When Snape entered, she looked up but soon returned her attention to her sandwich. "Hello Snape. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Make it snappy. I have things to do."

Frowning, Snape continued. "What is-" Before he could finish, Bitters abruptly stood up.

"Oops, sorry. Time's up. I must be off." Without a second glance, she walked definitely out of her own office, leaving Snape standing bewildered. He wondered what could possibly make her act so cold towards him.


End file.
